1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism to provide constant bit rate upstream data transport in a two way communication system (e.g., a cable TV system) that has a known contention based upstream data transport mechanism. In particular, the invention relates to a mechanism to provide the constant bit rate upstream data transport, such as for a telephone voice channel, in a way that is compatible with known contention based available bit rate upstream data transport mechanisms so that jitter requirements of the constant bit rate transmission are fulfilled while not adversely effecting the latency of the available bit rate upstream data transport.
2. Description of Related Art
The upstream channel of a cable system is expected to carry a variety of services ranging from CBR (Constant Bit Rate) to ABR (Available Bit Rate) as defined by the ATM Forum (Asynchronous Transfer Mode Forum). These two services have unique sets of quality of service requirements such as jitter. For the CBR services, bounded jitter is required but not for the ABR services. ABR performance is measured on the system response time where the access delay plays a key role. CBR and ABR data are also different on the prospects of the traffic patterns. CBR sources produce data in a constant rate fashion while the ABR sources are usually in the burst mode. In the shared upstream channel of the cable television (CATV) environment, the services can not be optimized by a single Medium Access Control (MAC) protocol due to the above differences. The contention based Medium Access Control algorithm has been shown as an appropriate protocol for the local area network (LAN) traffic to provide instant access but it can not provide a guaranteed access environment for CBR sources to achieve bounded jitter.
One family of the contention algorithms, Distributed Queue Random Access Protocol (DQRAP), which uses a separate field (other than the data field) for resolving collisions while the user data transmission is taking place at the same time has been proposed to optimize the system throughput for ABR traffic. DQRAP has shown 85% of utilization with reasonable average access delay. It falls short of providing guaranteed access in order to support CBR services.
What is needed is a priority preempt mechanism to support guaranteed access in a contention based media access protocol in order to optimize these two services in the same system.
Historically, guaranteed access is provided via a TDMA (time division multiple access) arrangement. However, the TDMA approach can only provide services of an integer multiplier of a base rate. For example, these services are possible, 16 Kbps, 32 Kbps, 48 Kbps, etc., if the base rate is 16 kbps. Any request between two layers results in bandwidth waste.
TDMA is based on a cyclic framing structure. Access to the media is usually restricted until the start of the next cycle. It can be a long time if the frame is large or the transmission rate is low.
Another scheme often employed for guaranteed performance is when a station is polled periodically and the station can indicate if there is information to send. Performance of the source data can be guaranteed but at a significant waste of bandwidth because of the need to send the poll to a station and the bandwidth wasted when the station has nothing to send.
A media access control mechanism such as DQRAP uses a separated fields called Control Mini-Slots (CMS) to resolve collided transmissions while actual data transmission occurs at the data slot. Several CMSs associated with a data slot form the basic transmission unit. A station with packets ready for transmission choose one of the CMSs randomly to gain the right to transmit. Those stations that have already obtained the transmission rights are scheduled in a virtual queue called TQ (each station knows the total number of waiting members and its position among them). The requesting stations are informed of the success of the access requests by feedback sent by the Central Controller on the downstream channel with what is called contention grants. DQRAP has shown good performance in terms of Utilization vs. Access Delays. It is difficult and expensive to implement a priority scheme during the contention phase without priority protection. DQRAP can not guarantee bounded jitter which is required in order to support CBR services.
XDQRAP (Extended Distributed Queue Random Access Protocol) is a Medium Access Control (MAC) protocol designed to satisfy a wide range of performances required by the services that the IEEE 802.14 network is expected to provide. It is a contention-based protocol that provides LAN type of traffic an instant access environment. With a central feedback mechanism that is a natural result of the tree-and-branch network topology, it seamlessly marries a reservation scheme to offer deterministic access for the Constant Bit Rate (CBR) services. The MAC was presented in the paper A proposal to Use XDQRAP for the IEEE 802.14 (IEEE 802.14/95-068) at Section 5 entitled Media Access Control incorporated herein by reference. Simulation results of the basic XDQRAP were presented in the paper Simulation of the Performance of XDQRAP under a Range of Conditions (IEEE 802.14/95-049) at Sections 2 and 3, pages 3 and 4 incorporated herein by reference.
In the XDQRAP model, the channel time is partitioned into a sequence of time slots. Each unit consists of a data field where the actual data transmissions takes place and a control field used for requesting data slots. The request field consists of two areas called Control Mini Slots (CMS). Stations with data to transmit follow a set of rules to put the transmission requests in one of the control mini slots. The contention resolution algorithm is a tree based approach since there are potentially more than one request in the same control mini slot. By taking advantage of the central feedback, XDQRAP keeps the newly arrived packets out of contention to achieve fast-coverage resolution cycle.
The status of the control mini-slots and the data slots are constantly monitored at the headend. Based on the information, the global queuing information is fed back to the network via the common downstream channel. An individual station, therefore, adjusts its local state-machine accordingly. The contention winning stations position themselves in the global transmission sequence. Stations that lose in the contention retry at the next scheduled time.
Voice and some video conferencing data streams require that data arrives at the receiver within a narrow window of time (i.e., minimum jitter). Having contention for data slots is thus not a good mechanism to use for Constant Bit Rate (CBR) data streams. What is needed is a mechanism whereby a station can be guaranteed to send data at fixed intervals without having to use the control mini-slots to request data slots.